


A Villain Supermarket

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 007 Fest 2018, You-perspective, teambondvillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: Well, it was more like a fair. Alll the things a villainous heart could ask for.





	A Villain Supermarket

There are too many people here right now. And it’s too hot, which might be because of the lava sales in the hall behind you.   
Right now, you were in the live animals department.   
This “supermarket” was more like a fair, mostly because otherwise, you couldn’t keep it secret. You’d already bought laser materials, scary spiked stuff for your walls and enough glass to make a whole new room from it.   
Maybe you still needed a frightening seat with cuffs?   
Oh, no, probably not, not with that price. But still, something was missing.  
Oh, yeah. 

You hurried to the water basins. But there - everything was either damaged goods or just being sold far over its worth.   
You shook your head annoyedly as someone mumbled “You just can’t buy decent piranha these days.”  
Couldn’t they learn?  
Well, this one surely couldn’t. And you couldn’t suppress a smile as the seller shot them for that comment.  
You might have a sales day, and you might put stock into manners, but all of you still were villains. 

Time to buy the weird nanites...


End file.
